Talk:Norn
Concept art One of possible forms would be Bear as seen in concept art. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Biz ( ) }. :Where did you see the concept art? In the PC Gamer article? -- 12:34, 22 March 2007 (CDT) ::Yes, it also gives a brief description of the skill. -- Gordon Ecker 19:59, 22 March 2007 (CDT) ::: you should add the discription to the page —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.114.92.225 ( ) }. ::::It's aready been added. -- Gordon Ecker 21:53, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Berserker Though I'm sure its been stated many times, the Norn's defiantly sound like the Norse Berserker's. There are stories about the berserker's transforming into Wolfs(Werewolfs basically), and since there are stories of Were-bears its not that far off. Wonder if they'll have other transformations? wolf, bear, aquatic creature(from the black lagoon i think), gargoyle, and demon(I have a fairly detailed idea on how I'd have these work). I'm excited about this race but sad at the same time cince I've been working with some people on a "chapter" for guildwars involving a similiar race :( 68.104.205.160 14:20, 25 March 2007 (CDT) umph Actully, the bersekers usally transformed into bears more times in legend then wolves, so these guys were defeitly inspired by them seeing as they both live in the far-north in a cold area. An I belive it was stated they only transform into bears.--TheDrifter 22:29, 27 March 2007 (CDT) *More often then not they DID turn into bears, but there are stories of them turning into wolves. Still, bears are the more commonly accepted version, since berserker derives from "bear sark" or bear shirt, which they wore into battle.Silver40596 14:57, 4 April 2007 (CDT) I think the Norns somehow resemble the Druids in Diablo II Expansion and the Night Elves Druids in Warcraft III, as they both can shape-shift and are from Blizzard, but I'm not sure their design origin. --Shin 11:55, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, they do, although D&D did it first. -- Gordon Ecker 21:36, 30 March 2007 (CDT) ::These guys are going to rock! I've always wanted to be able to have a hero alongside my warrior that could go 'beserk' and just bash things (Koss and Goren don't do it as well as I would like). If the Norn and Asura heroes can shapeshift then it'll be just gravy. Imagine taking on Titans with a bear! --Blue.rellik 21:56, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :: From information we got right now, Norn's primary ability if you will, is turning into a werebear, If single form is well made and has solid bonus it will be better then having 4 crapy once >.> D/Mo - Biz 04:30, 24 June 2007 (CDT) Picture? Can we get a picture to use for the Norn? This page looks considerably bland. Leina 03:34, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :Unfortunately, as an official fansite, we're generally restricted to screenshots and images from the fansite kit. One option is getting permission to use someone's fanart as a placeholder image. I don't believe we've ever used fanart as placeholder images in the past, but there's no policy against doing so. -- Gordon Ecker 04:05, 11 April 2007 (CDT) What about getting a second picture of a norn next to the average sized player just to show their height? --Cameronwilliams1993 04:24, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Nornheim If "The Journey to Normheim" sic at Talk:Guild_Wars_Eye_of_the_North#maps is anything to go by, that translates to "Land of Norns". — Skuld 08:20, 22 May 2007 (CDT) Self-Reliance It seems to me that the Norn culture culminates in the idea of self-reliance. Numerous times Jora stated she doesn't need help or that the Norn fight alone. I find it interesting that this directly contradicts the "Never Fight Alone" motto of the Sunspears. Urock 19:54, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Shape-shifting It states that Norn's are shape shifters, but so far ive only seen it mentioned that they can turn into a bear. Will norn's be able to shape shift into other creatures as well? or just bears? Stranger 14:40, 26 August 2007(CDT) :Of the Norns that actually shapeshift (practically every one of them in explorables), they ONLY shapeshift into a bear. --Kale Ironfist 23:50, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::The norn are shapeshifters as in more than one norn not more than one shapeshifting abilitie Translation It should be noted that in norse (our world) myth the norns were equilvant to the fates in greek mythology. There were three of them, they predicted the fate of men and gods and they lived at the bottom of the world tree. Missing links I miss a link to the Norn skills. Actually I'm looking for the elite bear norn skill but hard to find it here when you don't know its English name -.- Thought I'd find a link to the Norn skills at least here since the search word 'bear' didn't bring any useful results. --Birchwooda Treehug 13:06, 18 December 2007 (UTC) EGO their ego weights a ton :) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 84.1.204.16 ( ) }. :If there's anything in the universe bigger than THEIR ego, I want it caught and shot immediatly! Hitchhikers Guide --- -- (s)talkpage 21:20, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::Lukas? ::People have tried catching Chuck Norris, but failed RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 21:25, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Interrupt = Win As if these guys weren't pitiful enough... interrupting their Bear Form makes them just about pointless. --Joseph Leito 19:25, 27 February 2009 (UTC) External links Why are those External links on the page? Wat is the use? 1 link doen't work 2 are screenshots.... -- ' † F1'© 19:46, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Deaths Is it possible to kill them if you are able to inflict enough damage at the last second? I was adventuring with heroes and henchmen, and I got to about 1/20th of their health with the final blow I got.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 174.113.48.22 ( ) . :Nope, they're impossible to kill. Any time their health goes below 1, whether by damage, lifesteal, or degen, a hidden effect is triggered (probably similar to Divine Intervention) that gives them 1 health and removes all conditions/hexes. —Dr Ishmael 00:55, November 20, 2009 (UTC)